To Be With You
by PTOing
Summary: Nikki Bella just won the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. Everyone's happy and congratulating her backstage, even her own sister, Brie Bella. But when Brie makes a sudden mistake, does it turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1

To Be With You

**Credit for book cover manip: dorkziggler.**

Nikki Bella just won the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. The same night where Team Cena and Team Authority were going head to head. Luckily, Nikki won due to the interference of her twin sister, Brie, kissing AJ and distracting her with the win. After Nikki came backstage from her win, most of the Divas surrounded her and congratulating her, even AJ. Nikki finally became a two-time Divas Champion, and she couldn't be more happier.

''Congrats, Nikki. I know we're not really besties but.. You deserve it.'' A smile crawled onto AJ's lips while Nikki was holding the Divas Championship around her shoulder, along with Brie by her side.

''Thank you, AJ.'' Nikki nodded her head slightly with a small smile on her mouth.

Most of the Divas still surrounding Nikki, most of the questions were about John and how he would react that she won, the man that she loved but sadly broke up with her. She managed to move on and focus on big things like her career and her newly-won Divas Championship. With the PPV mostly over, the Divas scattered along with Nikki and Brie.

''Oh my gosh, I can't believe you won!'' Brie gasped, with a large smile on her lips. Nikki's fingertips were grazing the Divas Championship logo, the butterfly.

''And I can't believe you kissed AJ Lee.'' Nikki spoke with a small smirk on the corners of her lips. ''What did it taste like? CM Punk?''

''Oh shut up!'' Brie pushed Nikki slightly on the shoulder, causing Nikki to go to the side and Nikki felt another person as she bumped into them. Once she lifted her head up, she saw Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins. The self-proclaimed future of the WWE, the face of the WWE, also.

''Watch where you're-'' Seth spoke before he looked down to see Nikki Bella, new Divas Champion. ''Nikki,'' with a small smirk on his face. ''Congrats on your newly won Divas Championship. I think it's actually good for the WWE to be overrun by bad guys of the company.''

''I'll see you at the locker room, Nikki.'' Brie rolling her eyes in annoyance and walking towards the locker room quickly as she shuffled her feet as if she's been dying to get out of the conversation.

''Uh, thanks, Seth. Good luck out there in the Cena vs. Authority match.'' A small smile coming across Nikki's lips, it was slightly awkward to be talking to Seth because he wasn't really much of a talker, as people say backstage.

''No need for luck, Nikki.'' Seth said as he patted his glove against his Money In The Bank briefcase. ''Tell ya' what, how about I talk you out on a date? Everything on me. Look nice with all your fancy makeup and Louboutins-and yes, I look at your Instagram photos and like 'em, sue me. But come on, let's celebrate your win!'' A cocky smile was on his face. Nikki was puzzled by the offer he made, sure Seth and Nikki were like the Princess and Prince of the WWE but she never expected him to be this straightforward.

''Alright. I don't mind a date. Pick me up at 7?'' Nikki gazed into Seth's brown eyes, and looked down to see his usual two-toned hair dripping down his own t-shirt that WWE sold. ''Just as friends, right?''

''Just as friends, Nik. Promise.'' Seth spoke while throwing a wink towards Nikki. He began to walk away and Nikki released a deep breath, trying to figure out what just happened. Did Seth Rollins really just ask Nikki Bella out on a date? John and Nikki weren't a thing anymore. He broke up with her and it'll show on Total Divas once it premiers. Yeah, it hurt Nikki every time she thought about him but Nikki couldn't be pulled down by John Cena anymore. She had to be her own little bird and fly away free.

Could Seth be possibly helping her out? Helping her fly away? Helping her spread her wings? Nikki took a moment to even think about what she was doing but it didn't hurt to give Seth a chance. He was good looking, very fit, excellent actor and a great person down deep inside. Nikki started walking past down the usual WWE crew in the hallway, congratulating her as she said a soft 'thanks' to every one of them. Not getting far from the spot that Nikki and Seth talked in, Nikki turned her head to find John Cena, talking to Dolph Ziggler. Except his eyes weren't on Dolph, they were on Nikki.

It was awkward as John and Nikki made eye contact with each other. Nikki thought so sure that John was the one and wanted to have kids and get married with him but he wouldn't budge. He wouldn't budge as hard as stone statue. It wasn't helping the awkwardness between John and Nikki as Nikki is about to go out on a date with Seth Rollins.

But Nikki was her own person now and she couldn't rely on John anymore. Finally walking into the Divas Locker room, Nikki walked over towards her twin sister, Brie and started packing her luggage and changing out of her attire.

''So, what was all of that about? Seth apologize?'' Brie asked, already packed and ready to go out of the arena.

''Nothing.. Seth apologized and he asked me out on a date and I said yes.'' Nikki said proudly, not wanting to her her sister's reaction since Brie is pretty protective of Nikki and her decisions.

''On a date?! You're going out on a date with Seth Rollins?'' Brie raising an eyebrow, questioning her own sisters decision. ''Does John even know about this?''

''Oh my gosh, Brie. Would you leave John out of my life for once?! Not all of my decisions have to be based on John anymore. We broke up, get that through your head!'' Nikki shouted, some of the Divas started staring at the two due to Nikki's loud shouting in the locker room.

After an awkward long silence, Brie finally spoke. ''.. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up.'' Brie said in a sad tone, looking down at her fingernails and her wedding ring. Brie Bella was married to Daniel Bryan, another top guy in the WWE. Nikki was extremely happy for her sister once they announced they were engaged. They were perfect for each other.

''It's okay but I am going out on a date with Seth. He could be a really nice person, Brianna. Just give him a chance.'' Nikki said, packing her attire in her Louis Vuitton luggage.

''I'll try.. Just don't get hurt again, okay? I respect you going out on a date with Seth.'' Brie declared. ''I just don't want you to get hurt. Not again.''

''I'll be fine, Brie. I promise. We're just going as friends anyway, nothing serious.'' Nikki expressed. She was thinking in her head that it was nothing serious, but is it going to be? Will the date transition into a relationship?

Nikki didn't know what to think about Seth, she had mixed feelings but these feelings were happening quickly. This date could change their friendship or even their careers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank you to everyone who has reviewed**

**and supported me since my first one-shot. thank you :)**

Tonight was the night. It was almost time for Nikki to go on her date with Seth. He asked her out backstage at Survivor Series, and she didn't know what to expect tonight. Since she moved out of John's house, she's had a nice apartment in Florida. It wasn't too big nor too small, it was just right. As Nikki got out of the clean shower she had just taken, she dried herself off and slid on a black long length maxi dress with her plain red high heel Louboutins, her highlighted brown hair into a high ponytail, also adding her usual makeup routine.

Nikki picked up her iPhone to see what time it was. 6:56. She was done earlier than expected but that was okay, she liked to be early, quickly grabbing her white Louis Vuitton handbag with a large pink heart chained to one of the straps, she exited out of her apartment and went down the stairs to see a limo. Nikki furrowed her eyebrows, confused whether or not it was for her. By this time, it was 7:00.

All of the sudden, the limo door opened to see Seth in all black perfect tux and his two-toned hair back into a tight bun. Nikki couldn't help but laugh. ''Are you serious? Why did you rent a limo?''

''What? Hey, being the face of the WWE has its perks, and this is one of 'em. Now get your little Louboutin heels over here and get inside.'' Seth spoke, with a small smile on his face.

Nikki couldn't resist but to smile also. Why would a guy rent a limo just for one date? Especially as friends. Nikki walked over towards the limo and gave Seth a small side hug before sliding inside of the limo, which was customized neatly. ''Very nice, and who gave you the limo?''

''The Authority. They let me use it, of course.'' Seth said proudly as he sat down next to Nikki on the leather seats, closing the door which gave the limo driver the 'go'. ''But why not use it for tonight? I mean, I got a beautiful girl on my hands, why not spoil her some more?''

''You think I'm spoiled?!'' Nikki said with a shocked look on her face but a small smile crawling up on the corners of her lips. ''Oh, Seth, you're losing bonus points.'' She joked.

Seth's mouth gaped open slightly. ''Bonus points? Alright, nah, nah. I take back what I said. If you told me, I was winning bonus points, I wouldn't have said that.'' Shaking his head from side to side in disappointment.

''It's okay, I'm just teasing you.'' Nikki said with a large smile on her red-painted lips. ''I really like what you've done here, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.''

''You're welcome.. Now, we're gonna get settled in a high five-star restaurant, only the top celebrities could get in. Promise.'' Seth spoke as he winked his brown eyes towards her.

''High five-star restaurant? Man, you really want those bonus points.'' Nikki spoke with her arms crossed around her chest.

''Hey, I'm just trying to make a win-win here.'' Seth declared. ''Nothin' better than making a special woman like you, who is the new Divas Champion, have a celebration!''

''That's sweet. Thank you.'' Nodding her head slightly, Seth did along too. After fifteen minutes of driving, the limo finally stopped. The chauffeur came around the car to open Nikki's door, once she exited out of the limo, she saw brown the brick-built restaurant. The huge line going out the door, her brown eyes widening. ''How are we gonna get through this?'' Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist. It was Seth's.

''Just let me do the talking, okay?'' Seth said. Nikki was lost at words after she felt his arm go around her curvy waist, she didn't know why she was but she was. Seth guided Nikki into the door, where they skipped a whole bunch of people. Seth walked towards the hostess.

''I'm sorry sir, but you're-'' The female hostess spoke but Seth interrupted her.

''I'm here with The Authority.'' Seth said with a cocky smirk on his face. Then the female hostess grabbed two adult menus and quietly spoke, ''Follow me.''

Nikki was quite at shock for words. She didn't expect Seth to get ahead in the five star restaurant. Once the female hostess stopped at a candlelit dinner table with wooden chairs and a rose in a clear vase. ''Enjoy your food.'' The hostess said once again before leaving Seth and Nikki alone.

The restaurant was quite packed and Nikki sat down on the chair. ''.. Wow.. This is way out of your league. The Authority knew about our date?'' Raising an eyebrow, Nikki looked down to take a look at the menu. In big, bold letters, the menu wrote: ''Nuits Etoilees'', which is in French. It translated to ''Starry Nights.''

''Nah, I just told them I was going out somewhere important and I demanded to be treated like a king, which I already am.'' Seth spoke with a slight smile on his face. Nikki opened the menu to see all of the foods in French but translated to English.

''This is really nice, I can't thank you enough, Seth.'' Nikki spoke with a large grin on her lips. No guy, besides her ex, would spend a lot on money for Nikki because she was just some 'girl'. But to Seth, she was more than that, she was a woman and the new Divas Champion. He was kind enough to take her out on a date that probably costs more than her apartment.

As Seth was about to speak, they both felt Nikki's purse vibrate on top of the table. Nikki had an appalled look on her face. ''Oh shit. I'm sorry, I totally forgot to put my phone on silent.'' Seth released a quiet laugh as he went back to looking at his menu.

Nikki quickly taking ahold of her Louis Vuitton bag and grabbed her brand new iPhone 5, to read a text message: ''Can we talk?''

The messenger? John Cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki's heart started pounding in her chest. _John? What did he want? Does he want to be back together with me?_ So many thoughts were going through her head. She didn't know what to do, much less what to say. Staring into the distance of her iPhone five, her phone erupted with another vibration. ''Please. Meet me halfway, Nicole. I need to see you again.'' A shaky breath exited out of Nikki's body.

''Everything okay?'' Nikki heard a voice from the table. She lifted her head up to see Seth, with a confused look on his face.

''Uh.. Yeah.'' Nikki spoke, she turned her iPhone off to silent and dipped it back inside of her Louis Vuitton bag.

''Who was it?'' Seth asked.

''Nobody, nobody. Just my sister, that's all.'' A small smile on Nikki's red lips; she tried to focus on her menu and what she was going to order from the restaurant. Her mind kept going blank. Kept thinking about John-she knew it was the wrong thing because she was out on a date with Seth Rollins, who is such a sweetheart. Nikki kept thinking about all of the memories she shared with John. All of the memories that meant everything to her.

Her thoughts interrupted as she heard a small male voice. ''Hello, welcome to Starry Nights. What can I get for you to drink?'' The male waiter said. Nikki responded with wine and Seth said water's just fine for him. ''Did you both pick out what you wanted to eat or did you need a few minutes?''

''No, no. We're ready.'' Nikki softly spoke before ordering the pan seared steak and coincidentally, Seth ordered the same thing. Nikki got lost in her thoughts again, kept thinking about John. She didn't know what to feel, all of a sudden she was happy, the next moment angry and then the next moment in love. Nikki wanted to kiss him, and then she wanted to punch him in the face. All sorts of emotions were bottled up in her body, screaming to get them out but she couldn't.

''Are you sure you're okay, Nikki? You seem distracted after you got that text message or whatever it was.'' Seth spoke, with a questioning look on his face. Nikki snapped out of it, to see Seth. Nikki just looked at him. Just for a short moment and all she saw a real man who was willing to show her the world unlike John. John did show her the world, but then he showed her the dark side and she wanted to get out. Fast.

Nikki and John's relationship didn't end on a solid good note; it ended in a bad one. She was heartbroken; didn't eat or talk to anyone for weeks, not her own twin sister, her mother, her brother, management, co-workers. No one. Cried for hours; all she did was watch Netflix and eat junk food, which is every girls remedy to a broken heart.

''Nikki!'' Snapping out of her thoughts once again, she shook her head from side to side to see Seth once again.

''I'm-I'm so sorry. My, uh..'' Thinking up with an excuse fast, she blurted out, ''My brother's dog just died, and he was kind of a big part of the family, ya' know how pets can be..'' Nikki muttered out, trying not to make the conversation awkward or go in a direction where the date is not supposed to go.

''Oh.. I'm sorry for your loss.'' Seth said. He nodded his head towards Nikki. ''I have a dog, too. He's a yorkie, his name is Kevin. We had another dog along with Kevin but he died and it sucked. So I completely understand.''

''I'm sorry.'' Nikki spoke. ''I'm sure he's in dog heaven.'' Pursing her lips together, hoping it didn't sound so bad._ Ugh. I totally fucked up this date._

After about fifteen minutes later, the food finally came into play. Presented nicely, and the food looking delicious, Nikki and Seth were enjoying talking about backstage gossip in WWE.

''Did you see her face when you won the Divas Championship?!'' Seth asked. A loud laugh erupting from his throat. ''I saw her look at you behind your back. She looked so pissed.'' A wide smile on Nikki's face, as they both dug into their delicious, five-star food.

''She did?! But she acted so nice in front of me.'' Nikki spoke, chewing on her medium-rare cooked steak, which had a nice soothing sauce on top.

''Looks fool ya', Nikki. I can tell.'' Seth said with a laugh and that was the truth. That hit a nerve, because it was relevant to Nikki and John being together. Nikki had a blank face on her features, decided not to speak on Seth's comment. ''I hope you understand that I'm not just trying to bang you or anything, I really want to get to know you. I do.''

Seth made Nikki smile. He was down-to-earth and made Nikki feel like a princess every time he complimented her. Something was boiling between the two; and Nikki didn't know what it was.

''Thank you. I appreciate it.'' Nikki tucked her chin underneath her palm. ''Are you ready to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion?''

Seth really liked this subject. ''Ha-ha! Of course I am... But come on, enough about me. I took you out to learn about you more.. I just wanted you to know that I really like you, Nikki and... I want us to be together.''


End file.
